Warriors: Transformation
by Brightcloud0915
Summary: Paula and her friends decide one weekend to get together and role play their favorite book series Warriors. When they camp out in a forest they feel like they are home. Then surprisingly the next morning they find themselves in feline bodies, and that no one from their past remembers them.
1. Cast Of Characters

**Hey Brightcloud0915 here with a new story inspired by SnaketailOfWinterclan. I got her permission to use her idea of humans turning into cats so I did not steal her idea. She even thought it was a good idea. Also I would like to thank KJ~Shadow, SnaketailOfWinterclan, Tigerheartlover, and Song of the Felines for their characters. I really appreciate their support. And for all my readers I am so sorry for making you wait for this story to be revealed. Now this is only the cast of characters, but I hope that when the prologue, and then first chapter is finally added that you will read and review, and enjoy.**

* * *

Cast of Characters 

Paula Spriggs- a fifteen year-old girl with white hair and leaf green eyes

Silver Tipton- a fifteen year-old boy with silvery hair and gray eyes

Madison Trejo- a fifteen year-old girl with black hair and green eyes

Mixie Ramey- a fifteen year-old girl with brown hair and amber eyes

Thomas Rader- a fifteen year-old boy with sandy colored hair and blue eyes

Gabe Holland- a fifteen year-old boy with golden hair and hazel eyes

Ella Arnold- a fifteen year-old girl with honey blond hair and blue eyes

Luke Fisher- a fifteen year-old boy with light ginger hair and green eyes

Lyon Manning- a sixteen year-old boy with brown hair and brown eyes

Jessie Jennings- a sixteen year-old girl with black hair and blue eyes

Barry Jenkins- a sixteen year-old boy with ginger hair and blue eyes

Leah Johnson- a sixteen year-old girl with dark brown hair and apple green eyes

Jason Almanza- a seventeen year-old boy with white hair and blue eyes

Willow Stevens- a seventeen year-old girl with black hair streaked with white and amber eyes

Key Locke- a fifteen year old girl with white-blond hair and violet eyes (From KJ~Shadow)

Jennifer Brown-a fourteen year-old girl with a quiet demeanor with long brown hair and hazel eyes. Mildly near-sighted, but doesn't like wearing her glasses (From SnaketailOfWinterclan)

Stella Williams- a fourteen year-old girl with red hair and bright blue eyes (From Tigerheartlover)

Aine Benjamins- a sixteen year old girl with long black hair and hazel eyes (From Song of the Felines)

Pedro Artiga- a ten year-old boy with black hair and blue eyes

Silva Adams- a ten year-old girl with gray hair and green eyes

Nia Collins- a nine year-old girl with dark sandy colored hair and green eyes

Felix Taylor- a nine year-old boy with cream colored hair and dark blue eyes

Cat Forms 

Leafstar (Paula)- white she cat with leaf green eyes

Silverfeather (Silver)- silvery tom with black paws and gray eyes

Shadowfire (Madison)- black she-cat with green eyes and a white muzzle

Minkflight (Mixie)- brown she-cat with amber eyes

Sandheart (Thomas)- sandy colored tom with blue eyes and a white patch over one eye

Suntail (Gabe)- golden furred tom with hazel eyes

Honeysoul (Ella)- honey colored she-cat with blue eyes

Flamespirit (Luke)- light ginger tom with green eyes and a black patch on his back

Barkclaw (Lyon)- brown tom with darker flecks and brown eyes

Blackpetal (Jessie)- black she-cat with blue eyes

Blazefoot (Barry)- ginger tom with blue eyes

Mosstalon (Leah)- dark brown she-cat with apple green eyes and light brown paws

Whiteheart (Jason)- white tom with blue eyes and black streaks that travel from his eyes around the back of his head

Willowflame (Willow)- black and white she-cat with amber eyes

Wolfcloud (Key Locke)-white she-cat with violet eyes and a black tail

Hyenaheart (Jennifer)-light brown she-cat with black speckles, a dark brown muzzle, dark eyes and half-length tail with a black tip

Scarletstripe (Stella)- red tabby she-cat with bright blue eyes Spiritchaser (Aine)- long furred black she-cat with hazel eyes

Badgerpaw (Pedro)- back tom with blue eyes and unusually long claws

Graypaw (Silva)- gray she-cat with green eyes and dark gray stripes

Dustpaw (Nia)- dark sandy colored she-cat with green eyes and pale ginger paws

Brightpaw (Felix)- cream colored tom with dark blue eyes and smoke gray paws


	2. Prologue

Prologue

The moon rose slowly in the sky as a cat flitted through the shadows of trees nearby. The moon shown on the cat for just an instant revealing a brown tabby tom. The cat continued on warily through the trees. Then cat began to slow as its head turned towards the sound of paw steps close by. The cat crouched readying itself for anything. Suddenly a black tabby tom leaped from the trees.

"Ottersplash you're finished. You let those cats die. You're a worthless Medicine cat, and you know it. Now make this easier on yourself, and let me kill you," the black tabby tom hissed at the brown tabby tom.

"I did all that I could. You must believe me Rippleheart," the brown tabby tom replied in anguish. The black tom just snarled, and leaped at Ottersplash. Ottersplash dodged, and pelted full tilt away from the black tom.

"I'll find you Ottersplash don't think I won't, and when I do you'll be sorry for letting those cats die," the black tom, Rippleheart, yowled after the fleeing brown tom.

_I need to find a safe place where Rippleheart won't be able to find me no matter how hard he looks_, Ottersplash thought to himself. The tom kept running long into the night not stopping until he was sure that Rippleheart was not following him. Then, and only then did he stop to catch his breath and rest.

….

"Ottersplash wake up," a kind voice purred in the tom's ear. Ottersplash yawned and sat up. As his eyes adjusted to the bright light of the moon above he saw that he was in StarClan. A soft golden furred she-cat sat in front of him.

"Am I dead?" Ottersplash asked in a curious tone, "Did Rippleheart kill me like he said he would?"

The she-cat mrrowed in laughter, "No you are not dead just dreaming. Don't look so surprised you're still a Medicine cat no matter what."

"But my clanmates I let so many of them die. I was chased out of my clan, and any cat was given free rein to kill me on site. Even my own apprentice turned on me! Why couldn't I save Fishclaw, Perchkit, Mallowwhisker, or Pansypaw?! Can you tell me that?!" Ottersplash yowled angrily at the golden she-cat.

"Even we of StarClan do not know what killed your clanmates, but it was not your fault so do not blame yourself. You need a place to go don't you?" the she-cat asked him. Ottersplash nodded. Then the she-cat eyes glowed a brilliant green.

"_When you find the_ _ones of two-legs that walk on four then you will find the hope you have lost_," the golden she-cat said in a disembodied voice. Ottersplash looked at the she-cat quizzically.

"What is that supposed to mean, and who are you?" Ottersplash asked the she-cat.

"You must find out for yourself. As for my name that is not important at the moment. You must leave before your clanmates catch you because you know what will happen if they do. Go to the two-leg place you'll find answers there that is all I can tell you. Goodbye Ottersplash," the she-cat said as she faded.

"Wait what do you mean," Ottersplash yowled to the empty clearing. Then the clearing began to fade. All of a sudden Ottersplash felt like he was falling.

"Aah!" Ottersplash let out a cry.

….

Ottersplash woke up in the spot he had fallen asleep at. He was panting hard.

_That was a strange dream, but at least I have a place to start_, Ottersplash thought to himself, _I might as well hunt before going to the two-leg place_.

With that the brown tabby tom slipped into the undergrowth, as silent as any warrior.


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter One

A girl with white hair and leaf green eyes was walking down a school hallway humming softly to herself. The sound of running feet got her attention. She looked over her shoulder to see a silvery haired boy with blue eyes trying to catch up to her.

"Hey Paula wait up will you," the boy called out. The girl smiled, and slowed down.

"What's up Silver," Paula asked as the boy drew up alongside her panting.

"Nothing much. What are you doing this weekend?" Silver asked. Paula shrugged.

"Probably nothing, why?" Paula said. She noticed that Silver's eyes had started to gleam in excitement.

"I'm going to have some friends over to role play Warriors. The whole gang. You know who I'm talking about," Silver said the excitement growing. Paula smiled; she did know who she was talking about. All of their friends would be there.

"So you're hoping that I'll come, aren't you," Paula asked. Silver nodded.

"Of course. It's going to be epic, and you would definitely get plenty of votes to be our leader," Silver said excitedly. Paula smiled and thought about her friends offer.

"I'll be there I wouldn't miss it for the world. Do you think I should invite Jason and Willow," Paula whispered to her friend. Silver cocked his head as he thought about it for a while.

"Sure, it won't hurt to at least invite them," Silver said finally. Paula nodded.

"I'll ask Pedro, Silva, Nia, and Felix if they want to come too. But right now I have to find Jason and Willow and extend an invitation to them," Paula said as she turned to the right.

"Okay can't wait to see you," Silver called after his friend. Paula kept walking down the hallway, and then started to hum again. Soon she came to her locker. She quickly entered her combination, and grabbed her stuff. She had stayed after school with Silver, and a few others to help the janitors out by cleaning the school with them. She had her backpack slung over her shoulder it felt weightless because she had finished her homework while she had been there too.

Paula leaned over and grabbed her skateboard, and her helmet. She carried it under her arm as she walked towards the exit. Once she was outside she set down her skateboard, and strapped on her helmet. She put her left foot on the skateboard then pushed off with her right foot. As she rode down the sidewalk a figure appeared in front of her. As Paula got closer she recognized the figure as Jason, his white hair making him unmistakable.

"Hey Jason what's up? Besides the sky that is," Paula said teasingly as she stopped beside him. Jason turned his head and glared at her. Paula pushed down on the end of her skateboard, and picked it up. Then the two continued walking.

"Really Paula. That is the oldest joke ever. I'm surprised you'd even use it. Now what do you want? I know you didn't just come to walk with me, or to even torment me. You came to ask me something so ask away," Jason said.

"As usual your right. I came to ask if you might like to come over to Silver's house, and role play warriors. I understand if you don't want to but I thought I'd ask. And when you go to hang out with Willow, don't pretend that's not where you're going, why don't you ask her if she'd like to come," Paula said quickly as she set her skateboard down and pushed off riding away from the seventeen year old boy. Jason shook his head and turned right heading for his girlfriend Willow's house.

Paula continued on her way until she came to the doors of an apartment complex. She picked up her skateboard, and walked inside. In the lobby she saw four kids playing.

"Hey Pedro, Silva, Nia, Felix what are you guys doing?" Paula asked the children.

"Oh we're just pretending to be a wolf pack, and I'm the leader," Pedro said briskly. Paula smiled as the other nodded in agreement.

"Well what are you all doing this weekend? Are you going to be busy," Paula asked the four kids.

"Well yeah, we're always busy when you babysit us," Nia said as though she were shocked that Paula could even ask such a thing.

"Of course what was I thinking? How long are your parents going to be gone again?" Paula asked.

"All of our parents are going away for the entire weekend remember?" Felix whispered.

"Why did you want to know?" Silva asked the older girl.

"Well I was just curious. I know how much you like warriors, and Silver is going to have some friends over at his house to play. And I was going to take you if you wanted to go," Paula told the four children sitting in front of her.

"Of course we'd like to come, but do you think we should ask our parents for permission?" Pedro asked. Paula thought about it for a minute then nodded.

"Yeah it might not be a bad idea to ask. You're parents all know Silver, but it couldn't hurt," Paula said. The four children nodded then ran up the stairs. The sounds of four shutting doors reached Paula's ears, and she couldn't help but smile. Then Paula heard all four doors open again. Pedro was the first down the stairs, quickly followed by the other three.

"My parents said it would be fine seeing as they'll be gone," Pedro said his eyes gleaming with anticipation.

"How about the rest of you? Did you get permission from your parents too?" Paula asked Silva, Nia, and Felix. The three nodded, their eyes shone with excitement.

"Okay then. I'll call Silver right now to let him know you'll be coming," Paula said.

_And to get my parent's permission as well_, Paula thought as she walked upstairs. When she reached the top of the stairs she turned to the first door on the right, and walked in.

"Hey mom, dad I'm home," Paula called out as she stepped inside her family's apartment. She heard frantic whispering from the living room. She put her skateboard in the corner, and took off her helmet. Then setting down her backpack she walked towards the room.

"Oh Paula your home. It's good to see you dear," Paula's mother Jenna said.

"Okay where are you going this weekend?" Paula asked simply. Her parents looked hurt, and a little upset.

"Well we were going to the new ski resort in the Alps, but we heard there was an avalanche there last week and a couple of the cabins were destroyed. So we're now going to the beach resort in Spain for the next week." Paula's father Richard said. Paula sighed.

"Well since your leaving I was wondering if maybe I could go to Silver's house for the weekend. He's having all of our friends over so that we can role play warriors, and he was wondering if I could come over," Paula said to her parents.

"Okay that's fine. Just be careful, and remember to take your house key, and your wards' house keys." Jenna said referring to Pedro, Silva, Nia, and Felix. Paula nodded.

"I wouldn't forget the keys, and how do you know that I'm taking them with me?" Paula asked, but she already knew the answer.

"We know that your babysitting them this weekend, and that your would never leave them here alone. We also heard Pedro run upstairs, and practically shout to ask if he could go," Richard stated, "Now your mother and I are already packed and you should do the same. Don't forget to take the tents as I'm sure you'll be camping out."

Paula nodded and walked to her room. A lone tear ran down her cheek. True she wanted to go to Silver's, and that her parents were gone quite often, but for once she wished that they would stay home for once. She entered her room and grabbed her suitcase.


End file.
